


【快新】心火怎甘心扬汤止沸

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [15]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: “我爱你啊。”





	【快新】心火怎甘心扬汤止沸

**Author's Note:**

> #快新# #中元十二時辰#  
#快新/中元20:00#
> 
> \- 是中元節產糧活動  
\- 一個無趣的故事，很早就想寫了，剛好借這次活動寫出來。類似於AU但又不完全是，或許可以算是半個AU？  
\- 如果我有把他們之間熱烈的愛多少傳達一點給你們的話，那就太好啦。

1.

又来了。

工藤摁开电梯门，又感受到了那种迎面袭来的凉风，以及渗入骨髓的寒意。但他确定，这栋住宅楼的电梯里没有空调的出风口，也没有装风扇之类的出风或制冷设备。理论上来说，他此刻应当放弃搭乘电梯，转而去走楼梯。但是，他住在21楼，工作了一天，实在是没那个精力去爬那么多层楼梯。

他询问过同样居住在这栋楼里的同事白马，但得到了否定答复——白马从未遇见过任何灵异事件。

工藤不明白，自己只是一个普普通通的上班族，素来不惹纷争，又有谁会针对他呢？

2.

这是套单层单宅的住宅楼，所以21楼只有他一个住户。

电梯门在工藤身后机械地关上。从电梯口到他的屋门前还有一小段距离，他不住地回头，却什么也没看见，暖黄的声控灯灯光下空荡无人，一片死寂。他垂首，只能看见皮鞋下自己的影子。

——可他分明觉得有人跟着自己。

他的感知力生来就过于常人，他不信自己会失误。

工藤的额角缓缓滚落几颗冷汗，僵着身体掏出钥匙开门，而后迅速闪身进门，砰的一声把门关上并落锁。他是个无神论者，向来不信鬼神，但近期频频发生这种事情，饶是他，也不由地开始怀疑起人生。

3.

沐浴果然是能让上班族卸下一身疲累的晚间活动。洗漱后，工藤围着浴巾，慵懒地靠在沙发上，摁下电视遥控器打开电视，看读卖电视台的今日新闻。虽然他觉得国内大事乃至世界大事实质上和自己并没有什么关系，但因国中时期的时政课养成的看新闻的习惯却是莫名其妙地延续至今。

“本台播报，近日里尾随单身的年轻人并将其杀害的杀人犯仍未被逮捕，作案手法极其残忍，警方目前正在全力寻找线索，并在此提醒广大市民出行需小心，如有发现任何线索，请立即通知警方。”

听到这则新闻，工藤愣了一下。他这些天里其实没看到过这个消息，因为前段时间一直在加班，以至于回家后都只能看一小会儿夜间新闻，之后就得立马上床睡觉了，否则第二天必定会精神不济。今天刚刚恢复正常作息的工藤心里忽然咯噔了一下。新闻已经播放到下一则了，但他耳畔仿佛还回荡着上一则新闻的关键词：尾随、单身、杀人犯。

——靠，不会被我撞上了吧？！

工藤猛地从沙发上跳起来，堪堪围着的浴巾险些从腰间滑落。在他奔向玄关的途中，他只觉自己的血液愈发凉了下去。终于在门前顿住时，他平复了一下自己不自觉变得急促起来的呼吸，缓缓掀开猫眼的遮挡盖并将右眼贴过去……

门前的人面容苍老而扭曲，怪笑着瞪大眼睛——赫然是一对赤瞳。……不，不对。工藤强忍心底的惊异，定睛一看，那双眼睛并不能说是赤瞳，准确地说，是眼白中遍布红血丝。

他难以自制地往后迅速倒退了几步，呼吸几乎停滞。片刻，他重又贴近猫眼。这一次，他却讶异地发现门外并没有人。

难不成刚才是幻觉？他如是想道，遂抬手揉了揉眼睛，又凑近猫眼。——外面的的确确是空旷无人。

工藤啪地一声迅速拍上猫眼的遮挡盖，面无表情地转身回到客厅。

他忽然觉得全身上下一阵毛骨悚然。

4.

是海。

工藤睁眼时，已然身处汹涌的海水中，望不见海面，更触不到底。

他不会游泳。这么说来或许很奇怪，毕竟在日本这种临海国家，年轻人不会游泳似乎有点说不过去。但他非常怕水，任何能够没过膝弯的水域——哪怕是游泳池浅水区——都能令他感到惊慌失措。他向来自嘲自己患有“深海窒息”。

工藤开始在这片不见天日的深海中挣扎起来。四肢胡乱地挣动着，他试图向上游去，却只是徒劳。咸涩的海水灌入他的口鼻，不多时，他便感到呼吸不能。这一次，真的是“深海窒息”了。

晕眩中，过曝至发白的视界里，忽地有人向他游来。他看不清那人的面容，也不知他的体型究竟如何，但他唯一可以肯定的是，那人矫健的双臂破开海浪，一定是来救他的。

“你终于来了啊……”是谁在说话呢？是自己吗？还是那个人？工藤不知道，也不可能知道。在被猝不及防掐住脖子的难捺的窒息中，他终于晕厥。

5.

似有冰凉的指尖挑开他的领口。

工藤猛地睁开双眼，暗自庆幸方才深海中的恐怖体验只是场噩梦。但颈部在梦中被死死掐住的错觉仍保留至梦醒后的现在，他本能地想要抬手去揉痛处，却意外地发现自己的上肢无法动弹——不，不止是上肢，应当是全身。他全身上下，唯一能动的只有眼皮。

工藤茫然地眨了眨眼，心道：这莫非就是传说中的鬼压床？

带着寒意的柔软物什滑过他的颈侧，游走至锁骨处，反复舔弄着……等等、舔弄？不会是舌头吧？！工藤难以置信地转动眼球，试图在满目黑暗中看清正在折腾自己的到底是“何方神圣”。——当然，这不可能。

那根“舌头”继续往下游弋，落至工藤几乎没被触碰过的乳头处。工藤羞耻地发觉，自己竟这样被不明生物挑逗出隐秘的快感来。

没脸见人了。他绝望地朝黑暗的虚空翻了个白眼。

6.

隔天清晨醒来时，工藤只记得昨夜自己似乎做了个很长的梦，内容倒是一概忘了。也不知梦的剧情是激流勇进还是丛林冒险，总之他现在浑身酸痛，四肢都有些动弹不了。但卑微的上班族怎么可能因为这种原因就请假，自然是还得去公司上班。

工藤从床上爬起身时，臀部传来的刺痛激得他全身一颤。——或者更准确地说，是臀缝中私密的肛口处疼得很。

别是痔疮吧……工藤对自己的人生产生了微妙的绝望感，最近遇到的到底都是些什么破事啊？！此时此刻，他超想摔手机。但是不可以，因为他的手机是限量定制版的，有点小贵。

日历就这样莫名其妙地翻过了好些页，工藤每天早晨醒来时全身——包括肛周——都疼的“隐疾”却始终无法被勤于锻炼的身体自愈。工藤意识到不能再这样拖下去了，万一真是个大麻烦可就糟了。于是，他在手头的项目终于完工时向上司请了个假，去家附近的公立医院看病。

和医生说过症状并接受了有点羞耻的检查后，工藤小心翼翼地发问：“医生，请问我这是什么病？”

医生有些好笑地看着他，挑了挑眉，缓缓开口：“年轻人，性生活要节制啊。”

“啊？”工藤一脸震惊，“我没有？！”

医生一脸“我懂”的表情，在键盘上敲敲打打，后又点了几下鼠标。“喏，给你开了几副降火的药，按时服用就可以。”

工藤茫然地捏着自己的医保卡，离开了诊室。

这都是些什么情况啊？！工藤忍不住在心底咆哮。

7.

“本台播报，今日清晨，有晨练的市民在米花公园西南角发现一具尸体，除头部以外的部分均被不明利器切割成肉块。经警方查证，该尸体正是近日里尾随单身的年轻人并将其杀害的杀人犯。警方目前正在全力寻找本案凶手。在此，本台依旧提醒广大市民出行需小心，如有发现任何线索，请立即通知警方。”

新闻的画面随即切换到那名杀人犯的头部。现场图像中，四溢的血液被打上了马赛克，但工藤的注意力根本没法分出半点给这种无关紧要的事物上。——电视画面中是大睁着了无生气的双眼的杀人犯的头颅，而那张苍老而扭曲的面容，赫然是前些天里工藤从猫眼中望见的相貌。

彻骨的寒意肆虐至四肢百骸。工藤僵着身体，缓缓地走向玄关。他颤抖着手，在难以遏止的心悸中掀开猫眼的遮挡盖。——这一次，门外真的是空无一人了。

8.

是夜。清冷的月光自未完全拉紧的窗帘缝透进来，洒落在房间一尘不染的地板上，恍如于干燥沙漠中勾勒出一汪月牙泉。工藤裸裎的躯体在淡薄的月色下呈现出近乎透明的奇妙状态，过于白皙的皮肤上浮着晶莹的光。

床头用于自慰的润滑液的瓶身漂浮在虚空中，而后堪堪落在床沿上。瓶盖自发旋开，瓶身倾斜，一抹半透明的液体仿佛被一只无形的手捧着，倾倒在工藤不着片缕的下体上。兴许是过于冰凉了，沉浸在睡梦中工藤无意识地发出了不满的哼声。

风扇带起的流动的空气中，似乎传来一声低低的轻笑。还是那双无形的手，沾了润滑液，掰开工藤的臀缝，缓缓探入他每日清晨醒来都会觉得分外疼痛的后穴。肛周被撑开一根手指的宽度，继而两根，最后三根乃至四根。无形的生物毫不吝惜地往工藤的穴中注入过多的润滑液，紧致的肠道内一片湿滑，原本冰凉的润滑液都被内里的高热暖出了不会过分刺激人体的温度。

壮硕的物什戗入湿热的肠道，工藤好看的眉头骤然蹙起，在睡梦中难耐地扭动着腰臀，试图挣扎，却只能无力地承受着更加深入的进犯。猛烈的抽插中，隐秘的敏感处终于被戳刺到，工藤无意识的呻吟声忽地拔高。粗大的龟头恶劣地反复碾压着内壁中的那一处，工藤惊叫着从梦中猛地醒来。他睁眼后数秒才清醒过来，惊觉自己不仅赤身裸体，而且后穴被抽插的感觉分外鲜明。

工藤茫然无措，完全拎不清现在究竟是什么情况。耳畔有人在呻吟和喘息，许久，他终于意识到这些令人面红耳赤的声音竟是从自己口中发出的。

——靠，什么鬼啊啊啊啊？！

但是，好像真的是鬼……压在自己身上动作的“人”哪怕在月光中也看不见身影，自己的身上，空荡荡的，但后穴分明被侵犯着，而且，四肢还被禁锢着无法动弹。

“唔……那里、不可以……”

“哈……”

他忍不住呻吟出声，尽管羞耻难捺，但他真的克制不住自己声带的振动，更无法让自己忽视溯着脊柱渐次攀升的快感。

有人在他耳畔轻笑出声，低声问：“舒服吗？”

“……舒、舒服……唔啊——！”话音未落，在肠道中肆意耸动的凶器便再一次顶入深处，他猝不及防地惊叫出声。脑中的思绪乱作一团，灵魂仿佛出窍，于欲海中浮浮沉沉。他懵懵地想：这是正常人类的体内可以被顶到的深度吗？他不知道啊。但旋即，仅剩的理智提醒他，刚才，他确确实实听到了有“人”在说话。

“你——你是谁？为、为什么这样……唔……”工藤的问句被激烈的抽插和酥麻的快意搞得断断续续，水声与肉体拍打声响彻耳际，但许久，他都没有听到那人的回音。

工藤尖叫着被操到了高潮。精液一股股地自马眼淌出，白浊溅上了自己的小腹。他剧烈地喘息着，一时半会儿还无法接受自己竟只靠后面就被干到了高潮。

似乎是为了照顾高潮后处于不应期的工藤，方才不容置喙地进犯着他后穴的凶器停下了动作。轻飘飘的叹息呼入工藤的耳蜗。“你不记得了啊……”那人的声音低沉，平静下满是哀伤，“可我还活在过去里。”

工藤的心咯噔了一下，这个声音他明明应当感到陌生，但却又意外地熟悉。那人的语气仿佛……他们两个已经认识了好久好久。

“是……”工藤斟酌着开口，“是鬼先生吗？”

“呵，”清冷的男声发出一声冷笑，无形的手暧昧地抚上工藤的颈侧，轻轻按压了几下，惹得工藤倒吸了一口气。在那滑嫩的肌肤下，是跃动的脉搏与汩汩流动的血液，只要用力掐紧这修长的天鹅颈，这人就会永远属于自己。那时，黑紫色的淤青将作为誓言的烙印，见证这一切。但是，不可以……他做不到。“不是哦，是你男朋友。”

工藤一头雾水，不知第多少次搞不清现状了。他放弃了对现实的挣扎，沉默不语，耐心等待着“鬼先生”的下文。

“你还是不信我，从以前到现在，一直都是这样。”

工藤本能地想反驳，但他发现，自己似乎并没有反驳的立场。——毕竟，他根本不知道“鬼先生”在讲些什么呐。

“你为什么从始至终都不信我呢？”那人的声音轻如天边细碎的游云，又似回温的日子里海面上漂浮的薄冰，下一秒就会消融，“非要我把心掏出来给你看吗？”

工藤的眼睛猝不及防地被捂住了。俯仰之间，肉体撕裂的声音响彻整个房间，湿淋淋的液体泼溅上工藤的脸颊。

洒下来的是什么？他不知道啊。

9.

工藤觉得，自己似乎正在浩瀚深海中浮沉。

大吼大喊的人声，浪潮汹涌的声音，鲨鱼利齿咬合的声音，骨骼与血管崩裂的声音，一时间蜂拥而至，乱糟糟地闯入他的脑内。

“喜欢你哟。”

“因为我爱你啊。”

“最爱你啦。”

有人不停地在他的耳边碎碎念，内容尽是令人不禁脸红的告白。可是，千言万语，最后却汇成了一句——

“再见呐。”

工藤猛地睁开眼，从深海窒息的梦中惊醒。

下身干爽，除了隐隐的胀痛外并无其他不适。昨夜经历鬼压床时，压在自己身上的那人，他已经触碰不到。但他想找到“鬼先生”，时隔几世，再度呼唤那人的名讳。

工藤从床上坐起，朝面前的空气缓缓开口，他说——

“快斗。”

但已经无人应答。四周，静悄悄的。

工藤翻身下床，并无想给裸裎的躯体披上衣裳的想法，而是径直向盥洗室走去。

毫无污渍的镜子前，垂着首一声不吭的工藤终于抬起头，动作很慢，像是电影一帧一帧慢放似的。

“我信你啊，快斗……”

镜中的那个人，双手捧着一颗仍在跳动的、炽热的、血淋淋的心脏，胸口豁开了一个空空的大洞，汩汩地往外淌着血。

他终于想起，为什么自己那么怕水了。上一世，他的爱人被他误会而只身赴险，却在最后仍不顾一切地返身救他，在尚未解开的误会中含恨葬身深海。从此他再也碰不得任何没过膝盖的水。

“我爱你啊……”

他苍蓝却无神的眸中泛起泪花，眼眶中潸然滚落下两行血泪。

10.

又来了。

工藤摁开电梯门，又感受到了那种迎面袭来的凉风，以及渗入骨髓的寒意。但他确定，这栋住宅楼的电梯里没有空调的出风口，也没有装风扇之类的出风或制冷设备。理论上来说，他此刻应当放弃搭乘电梯，转而去走楼梯。但是，他住在21楼，工作了一天，实在是没那个精力去爬那么多层楼梯。

//后日谈//

“工藤新一的情况，我也没有办法。那时候的事情成了他永远无法治愈的心病。自那一天起，他的灵魂便被困在自己构建出的迷宫之中，永生永世无法脱出。”

“我只能祈祷，黑羽快斗因执念而残存的灵魂碎片能够拯救他，拯救他们两个。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> *文題是《牽絲戲》中的一句歌詞。  
*文中有一些我也不知道算不算是伏筆的伏筆。  
*這個故事就請諸君自由心證吧～


End file.
